1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector designed to be fastened on a daughterboard and to be plugged into a motherboard in a plugging direction, the connector comprising:                a plurality of contacts, each contact including a first end in the plugging direction designed to be in contact with the motherboard, and a second end opposite the first end in the plugging direction and designed to be in contact with the daughterboard, and        at least one insulator passed through by contacts from the plurality of contacts.        
2. Description of Related Art
It is known, for example in personal computers or computer servers, to use an electrical connector to connect one or more so-called “daughterboards” to a “motherboard”. The descriptors “daughter” and “mother” do not necessarily refer to distinct structural features between the two boards, but rather to the functions of the two boards. Additionally, in general, one motherboard may be connected to several daughterboards.
The connectors of the prior art generally comprise two metal beams with a planar appearance and fastened on spacers. The insulators are set, generally two by two, to multiply the number of contacts, in the interstitial spaces defined between the beams on the one hand and the spacers on the other hand. The spacers comprise a guide tip to facilitate the plugging of the connector on the motherboard. A fastening tip is fastened on each spacer to be used as a fastening support for the daughterboard. A connector with three spacers therefore in particular comprises, aside from the spacers, two beams, three fastening tips and four insulators.
The production of these parts, then their assembly in a connector that is ready to be fastened on a daughterboard, then plugged into a motherboard, incurs a relatively high production cost for the connector.
One aim of the invention is to design a connector with a lower production cost, and which preserves properties and operations for the user that are substantially equivalent to those of the connector of the prior art described above.